lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Skull Republic / LBP Union War
The RSR/Union War is regarded to be the largest armed conflict of the Old Union. The war started sometime in December of 2009. History Before the War With H4H starting to steadily die down, the Union turned its eye to the clanning community. Entente Union state, 'The Agents' led by M88youngling performed an independent investigation on the Red Skull Republic, a clan that had been rumored to have been engaging in bullying and other community harming practices. Several weeks of rather poor espionage yielded that the Red Skull Republic was harassing a small group called the 'Elite Force.' While in reality, the Elite Force's self proclaimed leader Castleraider5 (who wasn't the actual group leader) was harassing the Red Skull Republic himself, provoking them to retaliate. Not aware of this reality, the Agents believed that the RSR was oppressing the Elite Force, confirming their suspicions. The matter was brought to the attention of the LBPU. At the time, the original LBPU headquarters was under construction. President Godman2k7 believed that the headquarters could be used to intimidate the RSR and be used as a back to foreign policy in future talks over Elite Force. The RSR was already well aware of the Union's ties to the Agents and were already making moves of their own to attempt to ward off the LBPU. They carefully watched the publishing of the HQ, being some of the first people to play it. The War After the HQ was published, the Red Skull Republic proceeded to vandalize the Cheating Resistance Organization's recruitment level, a Union state at the time. They did this due to information on the spy from the Agents they had uncovered which inadvertently tied them to the clan. This was treated an attack by the LBPU administration and was responded to with war. The Red Skull Republic challenged the LBPU to a fight, which later would be known as an early form of Online Create Battle. The Battle of Twisted Forest The battle was fought between the Red Skull Republic's armed forces and the Union Task Force. With little rules laid out for the game, many actions were taken that would be considered cheating in today's terms. The objectives of the fight were to create a base on each side of the map and attempt to capture the other teams' flags by stickering them. The setup time for the battle lasted several hours, since the Union Task Force had very little armaments to deploy. On the UTF side was President Godman2k7 and Agents Director M88youngling. M88youngling supplied the air power from Agents developer Markniall. The aircraft was jetpack powered, making it very slow and cumbersome, while retaining great control and mild protection of the pilot. As for the UTF's other forces, mostly developed by Godman2k7 on the field, the UTF field operations base was fairly sophisticated for the time allotted, and had three or four flags. A community constructed APC was on the ground for the initial attack, which was unarmed. Godman attempted to construct a wheeled suicide drone which would explode on contact, but this device was destroyed in a test and the level's undo ability broke during deployment phase, making it impossible to recover. The field project was abandoned. M88youngling decided to go on the offensive, while Godman remained back at base to hold the line. When the battle started, M88 used the community APC to drive towards the RSR base to attempt to attack. However, he was met by an RSR combat bulldozer which plowed into the APC and pushed it all the way back to the UTF base. Driving the bulldozer was RSR leader Hitman_101 and Burton1800. They flattened the exterior defenses of the UTF field base and invaded the structure. M88 and Godman proceded to attempt to drive them away, but lack of close quarters firepower made this difficult. LBP1 didn't support very effective handheld weapons. While Godman attempted to hold off Hitman in the building, M88 chased Burton to the roof where he attempted to capture the first Union flag. M88 managed to knock Burton off the roof where he tumbled to the ground below, but he was able to capture the flag before this point, making the efforts futile. M88youngling decided to take to the sky in the Agents airplane, heading for the RSR base, only to discover a sophisticated defense system, a player tracking turret. Noticing that the RSR was spawning guns inside the Union base and respawning where they had died, he thought it was justified to do the same and continued on, using the airplane again after dying to destroy the autoguard and infiltrate the facility. Evading several traps, he managed to capture the flag, but the RSR had already captured all the Union flags before this occured, meaning the RSR claimed victory. This led Godman2k7 to construct new equipment for the Union Task Force such as the Rhino Tank and the UTF patrol boat. M88 later went on to restructure Online Create Battle to make it more organized. Other Clashes and the Truce The Union and the RSR mostly fought through flamewars and sticker raids on opposing levels. Any other online create battles fought between them never really formulated quite well and never happened or descended into cheating from both sides. Eventually talks began and a truce was called, resulting in a draw. It was soon revealed that Castleraider5 from the Elite Force had lied about the Red Skull Republic attacking them first. Contact with the Elite Force's true leader was made by the Union and the true Elite Force administration announced that they would be handing down punishments on Castleraider for his actions. The Aftermath After the truce, the Red Skull Republic and the LBP Union became close allies, working together for technology. The RSR was a bit destabalized from the war, the members seeming a bit unsure of themselves, but for the most part they were still intact. Both sides declared victory over the conflict, the RSR for the Battle of Twisted Forest and the LBPU for the change of RSR's Foreign Policy. Category:Conflicts